1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed wood product made of a compressed wooden material and a method of manufacturing the compressed wood product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for processing wooden materials by compressing and shaping the same into a desired shape have been focused. Since wooden materials, being natural materials, produce a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products exhibit different grain patterns depending on positions of raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. Such different grain patterns as well as surface damages and discoloration caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm feeling in the user. Thus, the wooden material attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals.
According to one conventionally known technique for compression process of wooden materials: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction in which the compressing force is applied, whereby a primary fixed product with a sheet-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is shaped into a desired three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3078452 Publication). Further, according to another conventional technique, a wooden board compressed in a softened state is temporarily secured in a prepared mold and left in the mold until the wooden board, recovers. Thus a wood product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-77619 Publication).